


When In Vegas

by MoonPaintedLady



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPaintedLady/pseuds/MoonPaintedLady
Summary: Maria gets a tattoo *and* flowers because her men are just that good. It is Vegas after all.
Kudos: 3
Collections: AUgust 2020, Writer's Month 2020





	When In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AUgust 2020 and Writer's Month 2020  
> Day One: Fantasy & Tattoo artist/flower shop
> 
> This is from my own Original Work.

The evening sun filtered through the thick blinds. Maria stretched, cat-like, and looked around. The hotel suite was trashed. Bodies and bottles littered the floor. Maria ran her tongue over her teeth, tasting remnants of blood. She carefully removed the covers, trying not to disturb the boys.

 _I_ _’ll never understand how they sleep so deeply._ She thought to herself as she made her way to the massive bathroom. She did her best to ignore her reflection as she brushed her teeth.

After getting rid of her bed-head and bad breath, she made her way into the kitchen for some tea. She stared at the aftermath of the party. Maria was _always_ the first to wake up. Everyone else rose just after the sun had fully set.

She was on her second cup of tea when the first of the boys began to rouse. She smiled affectionately at the dog pile they had made on the bed. Tobias was the first to join her in the kitchen, no doubt drawn by the smell of bergamot. He came around behind her and nuzzled her cheek before setting about making his own cup of tea.

Maria nodded her head towards the balcony. Tobias squinted at the sun before rolling his eyes and joining her. They sat in the luxurious chairs and watched as people scurried up and down The Strip.

“I will never understand how you get up so early.” Tobias remarked, once more making a sour face at the sun.

Maria turned her face to it, absorbing the last of its rays. “I rather like the sun. Perhaps it’s just a human defect.”

“Oh yes,” he replied sardonically. “The rest of the _crescere_ all have an affection for the sun.”

Maria waved her hand dismissively. They sat together in companionable silence until they were joined by Damon, who went straight to Maria. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply.

“You smell like sunshine.” He murmured in her hair sleepily.

Tobias rolled his eyes over his cup of tea. “You’re such a lush, brother.”

Damon stuck out his middle finger as he gave Maria another affectionate nuzzle before plucking her mug from her hands and retreating inside to refill it. She smiled at him, eyes turning pink.

Night finally fell, though the city lights kept the atmosphere bright. Now the balcony was full, Maria surrounded by her boys. They were debating on what to do for the night, since another party was out of the question. The concierge had called up to the room to let them know of complaints. Maria had assured her that it would not happen again and to send each of the disturbed guests a bottle of champagne.

Maria stared at their state of undress, knowing how long it would take them to get ready. They really could be divas when it came to going out. Fresh ink on Dorin’s skin caught her eye.

“I want to get a tattoo.” She declared, bringing all conversation to a halt. All eyes turned to her appraisingly. Dorin gave her a wolfish grin as he glanced at his new piece.

“Giving you inspiration, is it? It’s a good thing we are in Vegas then.”

Maria cocked her head. “Any particular reason? It’s not like there is a lack of tattoo parlors in the world.”

They laughed as a group. “Darling Maria,” Eric crooned, taking her hand and kissing it. “Just like everything else, there are supernatural tattoo parlors.”

Maria raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Do we not take ink like humans?”

“No, we don’t.” Answered Damon, moving his shirt aside to reveal the artwork covering his ribs. “We also have to apply a special salve made by the witches.”

“Which is usually why there are flower shops attached to the parlors.” Finished Tobias.

“Is that why you guys always bring me flowers when you get new work done?”

They all nodded at her.

“Well okay then!” She exclaimed standing up. She started shooing them inside. “Let’s get dressed! I wanna go!” She drew out her words, whining like a brat tended to get them into gear.

An hour later, the group strode out of the elevator and into the hotel lobby. Heads turned toward them, people covertly snapped pictures, and most stood awestruck. Surely, these guys were celebrities. No one else could possibly be so beautiful. And really, how else could one woman command the attention of these four beasts masquerading as men.

Maria flashed a smile at a group, her fangs shocked them, but her silver eyes quelled them. Behind her Damon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 _Really Mare, you could at least_ try _to not give people heart attacks every time we leave the building._ Damon thought to her.

Maria simply tossed her head back and laughed at him as they walked out into the warm desert air.

The reaction they got when they walked into the tattoo parlor was much less dramatic. This was probably because the owner knew Damon - which also meant he knew Eric well and at least knew of Maria.

He stood up from his sketching table and greeted them warmly. Then, he turned his amber eyes onto Maria. “You must be Maria.”

Her eyes flashed orange in surprise. The artist grinned widely, flashing his fangs. “Just as expressive as described.”

Maria wheeled around to Damon and Eric.

“Yes, we talk about you.” Damon admitted, while Eric shrugged innocently.

“Don’t let them fool you.” A beautiful woman said, coming from a side door. Her black hair fell around her like silk. “They talk about you nonstop when they are here.” She gave a charming smile as she set an obscure plant on the counter. She held out her hand to Maria. “I’m Felora. I run the flower shop next door.”

Maria smiled weakly, dumbstruck by the witch’s beauty. “Hi, I’m Maria. I’m…” She faltered.

“Here for a tattoo, I’m guessing. Any idea what you’re going to get?” Felora leaned against the counter, stretching her mile-long legs behind her. Maria shook her head numbly, ridiculously aware of how short she was. Felora laughed, sounding like summertime. “Don’t be jealous, _fleur_. You’re supreme in your own right.”

Maria smiled in embarrassment and tried blinking the green from her vision - which only worked metaphorically since she could see the explosion of flora from the shop next door.

The guys beckoned for her attention. Felora smiled and gave Maria a wink before floating back into her shop. The unfamiliar plant stayed on the counter.

“So, I’m guessing you’ve never been tatted before?” The artist asked, patting the chair in front of him. Maria shook her head. He smiled and nodded. “Are you open to suggestions or did you have a precise idea of what you want?” Maria shook her head once more. Damon drew her attention.

“Typically, a vampire starts out with the same tattoo. Kind of like a ‘welcome to the club’ thing. Vampires tend to get the alchemical symbol for the philosophers stone.” Damon unbuttoned his sleeve to reveal his wrist.

“Wolves get the phases of the moon.” Dorin added, showing off his forearm.

“Witches get the symbol of the Goddess.” Felora reappeared in the doorway. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, exposing the back of her neck. A full moon sat between two crescent moons.

“Sun Dwellers predictably get the sun. Shapeshifters get interlocking twin triangles, typically blue; it’s based on the alchemical symbol of water to show change.” The artist finished. He pulled up a set of images on an iPad and handed it to Maria. “Here are the variations of the philosopher’s stone symbol I’ve done.”

Maria looked them over, eyes wide and orange with excitement. “These are amazing! I really like this one.” She pointed to an image.

“Do you want it exactly like that or shall I get creative?”

“Creative, please! I want whatever you think would fit best for me.” Maria settled into the chair and proffered her left wrist.

The artist nodded and set about getting the things he needed.

A couple hours later and Maria’s first tattoo was finished. She gazed at the vines that made up the lines of the symbol. Little flowers sprouted from them, twinkling in the light. Paul, she had learned, made the ink himself. Since supernaturals didn’t take ink like humans, it had to be made with special ingredients that caused the tattoos to be shiny, almost holographic.

Maria laughed in delight at her fantastical tattoo. Paul walked over to the counter and plucked a couple fresh blooms from the plant Felora had left. He placed the precious pink petals into a mortar and pestle with a handful of other plants and oil. Maria watched in rapt fascination as he made the lotion and applied it to her fresh ink.

“The plant is a helichrysum. It’s really beneficial to the skin. Be sure to apply this twice a day.” He instructed, handing her a bottle he had filled with the remnants. Maria nodded and said her thanks.

Eric paid Felora at the counter. She handed him a dozen night blooming roses with a wink. He blushed and ducked his head, proffering a thanks. Eric handed a couple to each of the guys while Maria finished up with Paul. They lounged beside the counter, waiting for her, watching as she preened in the mirror.

A smile broke out over her face in excitement as she made her way to them to show off her ink. Her jaw dropped and her eyes swirled with red and orange. She squealed as the each offered her the roses until she had a full bouquet. They surrounded her in, and she became entangled in their arms. They took their turns placing kisses on her. Paul’s cough and Felora’s laugh dragged them out of their moment. Felora whistled and tossed Eric his phone. Maria stuck her tongue out at the traitorous witch. Secretly, she was happy. She could never have too many pictures of her with the men that loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Crescere is a word to denote vampires that were changed from human to vampire. In this world there are natural born vampires as well as those that are created. Every other race that is mentioned is at a genetic predisposition.


End file.
